xanthfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Family
First Generation This is the first generation in the series and not kingship in Xanth. King Trent is the nineteenth King of Xanth. King Trent Trent has the talent to change any creature or person other then himself into anyone or thing else. At one point he used these abilities to try and become King in an election against the Storm Magician. He failed to become King, so was exiled by the Storm King and remembered as Evil Magician Trent. With the help of Bink and Chameleon in A Spell for Chameleon he returned to Xanth and continued his quest to become King. He did become king after the death of the Aeolus due to a lack of other available magicians. He married Iris, the sorceress of illusion, to gain the position, when the elders required him to have a wife to become King. Queen Iris Iris lived on an isle by herself for many years luring men out with illusion magic. She lured Bink to her Isle, which resulted in her marrying Magician Trent and becoming Queen. Second Generation King Dor Dor is the son of Magician Bink and Chameleon, has a talent for talking to inanimate objects. He is married to Trent and Iris's daughter Irene. Queen Irene Irene is a daughter of Trent and Iris whose talent is growing plants. She is married to Dor, the next in line to become King after Trent. Ilene Ilene is a daughter of Trent and Iris after they used water from the fountain of youth. She is technically not royalty, having been born 50 years after Irene and long since Irene's husband Dor had become King. Third Generation King Ivy Ivy is the daughter of Irene and Dor. Her talent is enhancement. She is good friends with the Stanley Steamer, the Gap Dragon. She is married to Magician Grey and had Melody, Harmony, and Rhythm. Grey Grey is the son of Magician Murphy and Vadne, two exiles that escaped the Brain Coral Pool during the Time of No Magic and escaped to Mundania. He is married to Ivy. Ida Ida is Ivy's twin sister who was not delivered to Dor and Irene. Her talent is the idea. A suggested idea given by one who is not aware of Ida's talent will become reality if Ida agrees with the suggestion. Hilarion Hilarion is the husband of Ida from the Isle of Adamant. Dolph Dolph is the son of Irene and Dor with the talent of changing his own shape. He suffered marital problems due to becoming engaged to Nada and Electra. He became engaged to Nada due to the Naga King demanding a marriage truce between the humans and naga. He later became engaged to Electra by kissing her out of a cursed sleep, resulting in her being magically bound to love him and die if he doesn't marry her. He chose to marry Electra and had Dawn and Eve. Electra Electra has a talent for electrically charging things. She fell under a spell sleep meant for a princess that required a prince to kiss and marry her due to Murphy's Curse. She is now married to Dolph and had Dawn and Eve. Fourth Generation Dawn and Eve Dawn and Eve are the twin daughters of Dolph and Electra. Dawn's talent is to know everything about any living creature. Eve's talent is to know everything about any non living thing. Melody, Harmony, and Rhythm Melody, Harmony, and Rhythm are Grey and Ivy's triplet daughters with a joint talent for playing music to make things real. Harmony is the next likely King of Xanth after her mother Ivy. Ione Ione is the daughter of Ida and Hilarion with a talent similar to her mother's. Fifth Generation Plato Plato is the son of Eve and Demon Pluto and the next Zombie Master. Data and Piton Data and Piton are the fraternal twin children of Dawn and Picka Bone. Category:Xanth characters